The Angel and the Demon
by HopefuIIy
Summary: (Chapter 4 now available) Natsu has longed for Lucy to be his. But Lucy refuses, bearing a secret on her shoulders. Are Angels and Demons just not meant to be?
1. Blinding Love

Natsu holds his breath, waiting for Lucy. This is it! He tells himself as he paces around the park. The nervousness had finally set in.

Natsu always had feelings for Lucy ever since they met on that day. He notices her cute way of walking, how her eyes light up as she's writing or reading a book. How she pretends to be annoyed when He and Happy sneak into her room.

It's now or never.

Since that day, His feeling burned brighter inside. How he longed to see her face, how he wanted to talk to her every minute of the day.

 **How he wanted her to be his and only his alone.**

He finally caught a whiff of her scent. She was exactly on time. He played with an object in his pocket. A very important object.

It's now or never!

Natsu walks up to Lucy who's wearing a white tank top with a blue cross on it. She was also wearing a blue skirt with her keys attached to it.

 **She was beautiful.**

"What do you need me for Natsu?"

Natsu couldn't contain it anymore. He went down on one knee and took the object out from his pocket.

 **A ring.**

Lucy gasped. She looked for the words to say but couldn't find any.

Natsu just grinned.

"Lucy, I've been in love with you ever since that day we saw each other for the first time. I can't hide my feelings in any longer. Will you marry me?"

Lucy just closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry" She muttered.

Natsu couldn't look as Lucy ran away. Ran away from him.

"So this is what it means to get your heart broken" He said to himself, holding back the tears. He silently walked home in the darkness.

 **The Next Day**

"I hope we don't see Natsu today." Lucy said to Plue as they walked to the guild.

"Pun! Pun!" Plue agreed.

"I just couldn't tell him the truth" Lucy continued tasting salty tears in her mouth.

She quickly wiped her tears. I'll just avoid him for the day! She decided.

When she finally got to the guild she sat down and scanned her surroundings. Good, she didn't see Natsu anywhere. She felt bad but thought that she should give him time to himself, and without her.

"Hey, where's Natsu? He sounded very excited to meet you yesterday. More excited than usual." Mira asked.

What Mira said stabbed her like a knife. Now she felt more guilt than before. She only had one choice, to lie.

"I-I don't know. I h-haven't seen him." she stammered.

Nice going Lucy. She said to herself.

"Are you okay Lucy?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied as she was looking around the room for an escape. "I'll go check on him!" Lucy immediately ran out of the guild. She went straight to her apartment, half-hoping Natsu was there, half-hoping he wasn't.


	2. The Guilt

**1 Week Later**

"Why do I feel empty inside?" Natsu asks himself. "Even though Lucy turned me down, it feels like all I can think about is her. How I want her in my arms, and to be mine. To protect her. How hard I try, I'm still in love."

Natsu feels tears streaming down his face and quickly wipes them away.

"Ever since you broke my heart, it seems like all I'm ever doing is crying."

"Natsu?" Natsu turns around to see Happy with a worried look on his face. "You haven't been in the guild for a week. Is everything alright? Everyone's asking for you."

"Yeah I'm fine. Tell them I'll come back soon." He pats Happy's head, trying to smile for him.

He debated leaving the guild for a while but he couldn't leave Lucy. She broke his heart, but he still wanted to be near her every chance he gets.

"Alright! I'll go to the guild tomorrow and face Lucy." Natsu decided.

 **Lucy's POV**

"Lu-Chan!"

Lucy sees Levy running up to her excitedly.

"Levy-Chan! It's been forever. How was the job?"

"It was hard but with Gajeel there we managed to do it." While saying Gajeel, Levy blushed a deep red.

"Sheesh, still blushing after saying your boyfriend's name. It's been a month now." Lucy said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

With that Gajeel walked towards them.

"Hey Shrimp. I'm gonna head home, I'll be waiting."

"Actually, I thought I'll sleep at Lu-Chan's place today."

Gajeel thought for a moment but then kissed Levy.

"Be safe." He said blushing.

"Wow it's amazing how much Gajeel changed after being with you." Lucy said.

Levy just tried to change the topic. She announced to all the girls in the guild that they'll be having a sleepover at Lucy's tonight.

"It'll give us time to talk to each other, since we've all been busy for these past couple of weeks." Levy said in a excited tone.

 **Tonight**

All the girls sat down in Lucy's apartment. This included Lucy, Levi, Erza, Lisanna, Juvia, and Mira.

"So Erza, how's it going with Jellal?" Mira asked slyly.

"It's going fine." Erza said in a relaxed tone even though she was exploding inside.

Ever since the Grand Magic Games, Erza had been seeing Jellal more than usual. Even though she tried not to show it, the girls knew what was going on.

"What about you and Gray?" Erza pointed this question directly at Juvia in an attempt to change the subject.

"Oh well, Gray-sama is amazing. Gray-sama,Gray-sama,Gray-sama." Juvia's eyes lit up as she talked about Gray.

"Look at what you've done. You broke her Erza." Lisanna said worriedly.

"She'll be fine." Erza replied knowing that this happened all the time.

"What about Lucy and Natsu? I heard he was dying to see you last week for some apparent reason."

All Lucy could think about was Natsu. The guilt eating her up. She didn't want to hurt him. She just couldn't marry him. Everywhere she looked it triggered some memory of her and Natsu. She didn't know what this feeling was. Was it

 **love**

But she still had to say no, even if she did love him.

"I need some fresh air." Is all she could manage to say.

She didn't want to worry them. Lucy wanted to have a sleepover to forget about Natsu, love, and everything else. But it just kept coming back to haunt her.

She looked up to see it was the first snow of the winter. After that it all went downhill.


	3. Downhill

Lucy looked up to see the first snow of winter fall softly to the ground. She suddenly felt light headed. "Ugh!" Lucy gasped in pain as her knees hit the ground. She tried to bear the pain but she couldn't. What had been a beautiful night had slowly drifted away as her eyes closed.

"Lucy. You awake?" A familiar voice asked her.

Lucy tried to open her eyes but felt a surge of pain whenever she attempted to move.

"It's okay. You're back home princess." She finally realized who that voice belonged to.

"Locke?" Lucy manages to say.

She finally regained enough strength to open her eyes. She looked outside to see that it was morning already and there stood Locke sitting next to her bedside with a worried look on his face.

"What about the sleepover? How did I get here? What happened?"

"Calm down princess. I'll explain everything."

Lucy simply tried to nod, hoping Locke would explain things quicker.

"I told the girls that you weren't feeling well and that it was best if you guys rescheduled the sleepover. They seemed a little disappointed but they understood that you needed to get some rest. As to how you got here…" Locke took a deep breath. "Listen Luce. I can't be there all the time to save you when this happens. Believe me, I would if I could. I don't want to even think about what would've happen if I wasn't there if you passed out again."

 **Again**

That word stayed in my head the longest.

"I think you should tell them, I don't want you getting hurt." Locke pleaded.

"No!"

That can't happen. I refuse to tell them. It's my problem and I'll handle it on my own. I told myself reassuringly.

"Well, if you're not going to change your mind, then I'll be going. You should get some rest too." Locke's smile came back again as he left to go back to the Celestial Spirit World..

 **Natsu's POV**

Natsu was reaching out for Lucy. He was in a golden field. It was far as the eyes can see, but he just knew Lucy was there. As he felt he was getting closer to her, he began to change. He felt horns growing on his head. He looked behind him to see he had wings.

 **Demon wings**

He thought nothing of it. All he wanted was to get to Lucy. He used his wings to go faster. He finally saw Lucy. He was relieved to see that Lucy was safe, but when he reached her he saw something horrific. Lucy was wearing a white dress, and had magnificent pure white wings.

 **Angel wings**

Though she looked peaceful, as if she was sleeping, Natsu knew better. Blood encompassed her lifeless body.

"Lucy! I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen. I wanted to protect you forever." Natsu said between sobs.

Natsu quickly got up. His whole body covered in sweat as he breathed heavily, gasping for air.

"Natsu, are you okay? You've been calling Lucy's name in your sleep and freaking out." Happy said.

"No I'm fine, just a bad dream."

Except Natsu wasn't fine. He couldn't shake the feeling that Lucy was in trouble. Usually when he had this feeling, he would go help her right away. But since they haven't been talking lately, Natsu didn't know how to react.

"Let's go to the guild buddy."

"Aye!"

If Natsu could spot Lucy in the guild, then everything would be okay. He jumped up from his bed and quickly headed over to the guild.

 **She'll be fine.**

 **She has to be fine.**

He told himself over and over again until he believed it.


	4. Save the Tears

_This chapter is a biggie. So get ready for the feels. Don't say I didn't warn you!_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Ever since this morning Lucy had been feeling weird.

"I guess I should see Porlyusica-san after all." She muttered under her breath, not wanting to go.

She gets up and almost stumbles over. Finally, she regains her balance and heads to Porlyusica's.

When she gets there she quickly needs to rest. She doesn't have the stamina she used to have.

"What do you want? I don't like people!" Porlyusica says in her normal annoyed tone. "Oh it's you. Come in." She looks at Lucy then walks back inside.

Lucy sits on a chair. Mustering up the courage to speak. As she finally begins to say something, Porlyusica cuts her off.

"It's been getting worse isn't it?" She asks looking down at her feet.

Lucy just nods slowly. There was nothing else to say.

"I can't find a cure. We've never seen anything like this before. It'll only get worse. Best to tell your friends now before it's too late."

Tears began to blur Lucy's vision. She quickly wiped them away. She wouldn't cry, not today. She was going to be strong for the guild. Like everyone in the guild.

 **Like Natsu**

Natsu's been in her mind more than usual. Even though he doesn't know it, he's the one that's been getting her through this.

 **Helping her save her tears for another day**

Porlyusica begins speaking again which brought Lucy back to reality.

"There's nothing else I can do."

Porlyusica has nothing else to say and they both sit quietly for a moment. Lucy suddenly gets up and walks out, running back to her apartment.

 **Natsu's POV**

"Hey guys!" Natsu said in his normal upbeat voice.

Natsu walked into the guild, but quickly stopped. He had this feeling something was wrong but now this confirmed it. All the guild members sat in silence, some crying and some just staring into space, lost to this world. Natsu was afraid to even ask what was wrong.

"Hey, what happened" Happy asked for Natsu.

Everyone was still silent, not wanting to tell Natsu something.

"Why aren't you guys telling me! What are you hiding!" Natsu felt sudden anger inside him. Everyone looked so gloomy. Nothing like the guild they were yesterday. Something was really wrong.

"Quiet down Natsu! I guess I'll tell you." She looked around then looked at Natsu again. "Lucy isn't with us anymore."

"Well where did she go? I don't understand." Natsu was filled with mixed emotions.

"She died."

 **Died**

Everything went silent. Erza said something else but he couldn't bear to listen. This is impossible, this can't be happening. All Natsu could do was stumble out of the guild and run. He ran as far and as fast as he could go. He didn't know where he was going. He just let his feet do the work.

Finally he stopped. He was underneath the rainbow sakura tree. He finally sat down and let all the pain and emotion he kept inside go.

"Why'd you have to leave me Luce. I promised I would protect you forever!" Natsu cried in between sobs. It stayed like this until the sun went down. Suddenly the tree began to blossom and beautiful colors illuminated the town.

"Now I see why you loved this tree so much Luce." Natsu whispered to himself after he calmed down.

"But I can't stay here any longer. I know I'll always be reminded of you if I stay here." Natsu looked up at the sky, put his right hand up, and did the fairy tail hand sign.

 _Even if i can't see you… no matter how far away you may be… I'll be always watching you._

He decided that he would stay for the funeral then leave right after.

 **The Next Day**

It was after the funeral. Natsu wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, and wouldn't talk to anyone. It was as if he was totally cut off from this world. He realized he needed to see Lucy again. At Least one more time. This couldn't happen, so he settled with smelling her scent one last time. He walked up to her apartment and entered.

He had to keep himself from crying at the sight of the apartment. There was no joy or happiness was that was once there. No optimism that made you want to invite yourself in.

 **No Lucy**

Natsu walked around trying to savor this moment. He might never be here again. It was then that he saw a piece of paper sticking out of a book. He took the piece of paper out and realized what it was. A letter to him from Lucy. Natsu slowly opened the letter and began reading.

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _If you're reading this then I'm probably not here anymore. I was sick for a long time and there was no cure to the disease I had. I didn't want to worry anyone. Knowing you, you would've probably searched the world for a cure that didn't exist. That day you proposed to me, it took all my will to say no. It was for your own good. I loved you Natsu. I loved you when we met, when you saved me multiple times, and I wanted you to be mine. Don't blame yourself. Live. For the sake of the guild, and for me. I want you to have the life I could never have. Live for the adventures we had and all we've been through together. Live for the both of us. Save the tears for another day._

 _-Lucy Heartfilia_

It was then Natsu knew that he might never stop crying. But he could at least stay in Fairy Tail. For her.

 **For Lucy**


End file.
